The monster war
by Gojifan54
Summary: This is my first collab (and my first REAL fanfiction). A war between Godzilla and planet X. DISCLAIMER: GODZILLA, MONSTER X AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOHO ONLY THE PLOT BELONGS TO US.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Planet X

MONSTER X POV

"Prepare to take off," said X. "OK," I replied, "Takeoff in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, liftoff." We are about to try and take over Earth but I don't remember why. I guess I'll ask X. "X, why are we doing this again, I forgot." "The reason we are doing this is because we need the Mitochondria in human blood, now shut up and do what I tell you!" said X. ' Sheesh that was mean ' I thought, ' he could have been nicer.'

On Earth

GOJIRA'S POV

I was sound asleep when I heard the sound of my Daughter's voice crying. I shot straight up from my sleeping position and nearly hit my head on the cave roof. I rushed to my only child's crying voice with both fear and anger in mind. Fear that she is in danger and anger that someone would be stupid enough to threaten her. When I got there I was met with a sad site my little girl has a cut on her right leg it was not a serious cut like a gash. But she was still in tears and I couldn't help but pity her. I got down to her level to inspect the wound and as I thought it was not as bad as it looks but she did have a few scratches that let blood come out. She was on her left side crying her little heart out from the pain. But I knew that it was a bit more out of fear than pain. Still I couldn't stand seeing her cry so I licked the blood away after a bit she stopped crying but had a very sad face on. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was a mixture of pain, fear and sadness. Seeing her like this made me won't to cry but I haven't cried in the past 5 years not since my wife's death. I dismiss the thought as I have other things to handle. First was to see WHY my hatchling was so far ahead in the cave and not at my side like she's supposed to be. I asked her "Naomi why did you leave the cave with out me and how did you get hurt?"

"I'm sorry daddy I was sleeping next to you when something was tickling my nose." She replied

"And what was that?" I asked.

"It was a pretty butterfly, she was tickling my nose." she said as she pointed to her little blue nose.

"And I woke up and she started to fly away so I followed her to ask her why she was tickling me while I was sleeping."

I couldn't help but smile at my sweet little girl she still doesn't know a lot. One thing is that butterflies that size can't talk. She went on.

"As I was following her I didn't notice that I was going so far. And then the butterfly went close to the wall so I tried to catch her but slipped and hurt my self." She explain to me.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said about to start crying again.

"It's okay," I replied, "just don't do it again OK."

"Okay," she replied crying again.

"Okay let's go back to sleep," I said.

NAOMI'S POV

I thought he would punish me I don't know why though. ' Maybe its because of me being curious. I still really want to ask that butterfly why it was tickling my nose but I guess I'll ask it tomorrow.

 _Gojifan54 here saying see ya next chapter._

 _Machine Dragon: This story is going to be a lot of fun I hope that all of you will enjoy our work this is our first co-author story but I won't be our last. Oh just got a call some Kaiju's are coming this way here so have fun and I'll see you on the Battlefield ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 a dark coming

A/N

Machine Dragon: Well that fight was a little disappointing. :(

Gojifan54: How can a fight be disappointing?

Machine Dragon: Because it was just a few of the "Kamacuras" kind you know the one's that showed up 11 years ago.

Gojifan54: Oh yeah they are really weak

Machine Dragon: There were 3 of them so you would think that they would be a challenge for 1 Bio-Dragon but no.

1 charged at me. I caught his head with my left hand and crushed it (Gross). The second one came from behind and I cut his body in half with my tail. And the third one try to camouflage for a sneak attack. But with infrared vision as well I found him all to easily. So I just shot a couple of dozen missiles at him and boom.

Big disappointment. :(

Gojifan54: They have always been a disappointment even with camouflage.

Machine Dragon: Oh well maybe next time I'll get a real opponent worthy of my time.

Gojifan54: Yes let's hope so

Machine Dragon: Any way enough of my pouting I think it's time for the next chapter. What do you think Gojifan54?

Gojifan54: Yes its time for the next chapter

Machine Dragon: Well fans enjoy chapter 2 A Dark Coming.

 **DISCLAMER: GODZILLA MONSTER X AND RELATED CHARACHTERS BELONG TO TOHO, ALL WE OWN IS THIS PLOT**

* * *

Location infant island

*Leo's POV*

I was in the Cave of the ancient ones of my kind meditating on all things around me. And on the events of the last few years themselves.

It has been 4 years since my Mother's death at the claws of "Death Ghidorah" and me becoming the Earth's Guardian. I can still remember that horrible day, my Mother in the water trying to stay afloat but dying before my eyes.

I can still hear last word's of her soft voice.

"My son you must promise me to protect them promise to protect humanity for me,"  
she begged me.

"I will Mom I promise you I will," I swore with pain in my voice. Knowing that she is seconds away from death.

With that she let out one last cry of her voice and died before my eyes.

As I watched my Mother's body sink to the lower depths of the Ocean I cried my heart out in pain and agony. But I kept my promise to her, I went to the tree of life and cocooned myself there and from it I received power from the earth itself. Once I emerge from my cocoon I was no longer the son of Showa Mothra, I had become Leo Mothra. With my newfound power and the Earth Cosmos help I was able to defeat the treble beast and saved the world from a dark future.

1 year later I meant my mate (she was known as Flame (Final War's Mothra)) she has a unique power, she can light her body on fire and live through it! Later on we had 1 egg together when it hatched it was a girl who we named Mothra (G vs M the Battle for Earth) she has her Mother's blue eyes but my build.

In are third year of marriage we found a young "Black Moth," his name was Battra he had no home or family he didn't even know where he was from. He told us that he just woke up a year ago. So we took him in and raised him as our own but I couldn't help but feel that there was something off about him something Dark.  
Regardless he became one of the family. Mothra and Battra couldn't be closer if they were really brother and sister.

I let a small smile come to me. But it didn't last long.  
I soon felt cold inside. ' Something is wrong ' I thought ' very wrong. ' I looked to the sky and I knew something or someone is coming.

MONSTER X'S POV

It has been 5 Earth days since I left my home world for this new world. Why am I being sent and not one of the others? I'm only called in when they are having trouble and those underlings can't get the job done. I am the strongest of them all even my cousin can't compete with me. After all the trash talk I've heard about earthlings being weak I was getting irritated that I was being sent in.

I have heard that there's a lot of Monsters on this planet it's just that they put up a better fight than that last planets Monsters did.

(Flashback)

My cousin Ghidorah requested for my assistance with destroying the planet known as "Gingga," he told me that he had lost 55% of his invasion army and his pathetic excuse of an officer was getting his talent handed to him over and over again. There victory was close to being lost. But once I arrived the tides of war turned around and I claim victory frost all as I always do. No one is stronger than me, I AM THE STRONGEST THERE IS!

(End Flash Back)

' This had better be worth my time, ' I thought to my self.

Naomi's POV

Once again I woke up. Just a little while after Sunrise but Daddy was still sleeping (he can sleep for a long time). But I don't mind, he needs it sometimes he is so busy with stuff that he hardly ever gets enough sleep. He takes care of me, he helps anybody that needs him, he fight's bad Monster who tries to hurt us or anybody else on the Island and then came back to me he's a very good Daddy. I couldn't help but to smile at him but then was reminded of last night. The Butterfly tickling my nose, trying to catch her, hurting myself, and the look on my Daddy's face. The pain in my leg was almost gone but it still hurts not as bad as last night but still and I was scared but not as scared as I was when I saw that look on his face. He was so scary looking especially to a little one like me, I know that he would never hurt me but still. I disobeyed him I'm supposed to stay near me all times or my Guardian Uncle Angurius.

He's my Daddy's BEST Friend and my Guardian when daddy is away and he doesn't want me to be alone. For some reason daddy never let's me too far away.

So Daddy knows that I'm safe from any harm.

On rare occasions he lets me go by myself but I know that someone is NEVER too far away it's like he doesn't trust me. But I know that he's just trying to protect me but from what? What is out there that can threaten US we are the strongest Kaiju in the world at least that's what I heard so what is he afraid of ?

Suddenly I hear large footsteps at the entrance of the Cave. When I look to see who's there I'm met with the smiling face of my Guardian Anguirus.

Anguirus POV

I woke up a little after sunrise I went to get a drink from a nearby lake then I decided to go check on Gojira and see if he was still sleeping or not. The poor guy doesn't sleep well that much these days not with Naomi and her never ending energy and overly curious mind and trying to be a good king and all. My best friend is the King of the Godzillasaurus Maximus bread he is the strongest and oldest of his kind. And I'm his right hand Kaiju. I know, I know, some would think that his right hand Kaiju would be one of his own kind but no, above any other he chose me Anguirus. Of course I was second in command next to his wife, that is before she died that is. When she and I first met I was fighting for territory with another of my kind and I was seriously injured.

(Flashback)

He was bigger and stronger than me but I never back down from him, I was there first and I was not just going to let him push me out like that. No, not without a fight and I put up one heck of a fight for my size. But sadly he was the better fighter and I was going to die.

But, before he could deal the final blow, she came and gave him a tale whip and sent him flying.

That was the last thing I saw be for I blacked out the next thing I knew I was in side a large cave. I tried to move but ever thing hurt, I couldn't move with out feeling more pain then suddenly I heard the sweetest voice speak to me "Don't move your lucky to be alive with those injuries I did my best to tend to your wounds. sorry that I can't stop the pain but I think if you're will to survive is as strong as your will to fight you'll be alright" when I turn to see who was talking to me and when my eyes landed on the owner of the voice I felt true fear because there not 20 feet away from me was one of my kinds most deadliest enemies a female Godzillasaurus Maximus.  
She was a lot thinner than most of her kind,she had light Gray scales and bright amber color eyes and she held the smile of a loving Mother.

She came up to me and reached out to me I tried to run a way for fear of my life but as soon as I thought I was home free I was meant with an even scarier site be for me was a larger Male with Dark black scales and Dark Brown eyes and he looked very fierce as if he was always ready for battle. I began to back away from him his eyes to me held the look of death to all who was his enemy. As they got closer to me I backed into a corner and waited for my death but it never came the female put her hand on my head and said.

"Shhh it's OK young one you are among friends here."

I looked into her eyes and I only saw truth in them. And that was all I needed to trust her.

Over time the three of us became the best of friends.

Especially me and Gojira we were privately inseparable well next to his mate of course. It turns out that the both of them were there and saved my life and for that I was nothing but loyalty to them I was apart of the family. And I loved it I had a family again.

(End of Flash Back)

I smiled at the memory of my late friend I wish she was still here. I miss you Gigantis but I know that you are in a better place my friend.

I went into the large cave and saw my best friend and the one that he named my godchild if anything ever happened to him. I pray nothing does. As soon as she saw me she gave me a big smile and called out to me with her sweet little voice.

"Uncle Anguirus!" She said in a excited whisper.

"Hello Naomi," I smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Well yes and no," Was her reply.

I gave her a curious look and asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Then the deep voice of her Father spoke.

"She means that she woke up in the night and hurt herself," Gojira said.

I looked at my best friend curiously and asked. "What? What happened last night?"

He looked at Naomi and gave her a node and she started to explain what happened last night.

"Well I was sleeping and then I felt a little funny so I woke up and there was a pretty butterfly and she was tickling my nose. And when I started to move she started to fly away so I followed her to ask her why was she tickling my nose while I was sleeping." She led me up the Cave "and when she started to fly close to the cave wall I tried to catch her but I slept and fell and I got hurt and I started to cry from the pain." She explained to me.

"But then Daddy came to my rescue just like he always does and made every thing better. But I still won't to find that butterfly and asks her why she was tickling my nose," She said with adorable but the terminal face.

"Well if you want WE can go look for her and find out," I said with a smile to my godchild.

"Really!" She asked getting up and putting her poss together with a big smile on her showing off all her pearly white teeth.

'She looks so cute.' I thought.

"But we better ask your dad before we go," I tell her.

She turned to he dad and began to beg him for his approval.

"Please daddy! Daddy please can we! Please!" She beg him while she puts her little poss on his face looking him in the eye.

"Well I guess if you really want to?" He asked in a playful manner to her.

"YES YES YES!" Was her answer. Such energy.

"Well... OK but stay close to your uncle Anguirus OK," He said.

Right when I thought her smile couldn't get any bigger it did.

She squealed in delight and started to do a victory dance.

We couldn't help but laugh at the little bundle of joy before us.

Before we left she asked her Dad what will he do while we're gone.

"I'll just sleep for a little while longer," he replied.

"OK daddy sleep well," She said as she nuzzled against his face

"I will my love now go on," He said back.

20 minutes later we're still looking for the butterfly.

"Any sign of her?" She called

"No not yet." I called back

"Well let's keep looking." She said full of determination.

"Hey what's that?" She asked.

I turned to look at the thing in question and what I see is. "Leo?" I said. Why is he coming to Monster Island?

"Leo? Who's Leo?" Naomi asked me.

That's right she's never met him before.

"Well he's an old friend of you're dad's." I answered her.

But he generally only comes when something is about to happen. And from the look on his face it's not good.

* * *

Gojifan54: Well guys that was A Dark Coming

Machine Dragon: Yah no kidding. I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

Gojifan54: Yeah I am too a really bad feeling

Machine Dragon: Monster X is one of the most powerful Kaiju to live . But so is Gojira. And what Is Leo's purpose for coming to bass island so early in the morning. And will Naomi find that butterflies and get the answers to her questions?

Gojifan54: We will find out in the next chapter

Machine Dragon: Yah I guess so. So stay tuned for the next chapter, questions & answers

Gojifan54: Gojifan54 here saying see ya next chapter

Machine Dragon: Well fans this chapter was a lot of work but fun. I hope that you will enjoy the next one. And to let my fellow authors and friends to know I have NOT GIVEN UP ON THE G-Chronicles it's still in progress and I will try to get it going. But first I am working on a nother story called (DO you know what you do to me) so keep your eyes open for both Chapter 3 Questions and Answers and my story. And another call just came in.

Machine Dragon: Ah 2 leatherback's that's going to be a handful.

Gojifan54: Yes

Machine Dragon: Say Gojifan54 would you like to give me a hand with this one? I'll even let you drive one of the Mechas.

Gojifan54: Ooh yes

Machine dragon: Name the one you want and we're off.

Gojifan54: Kiryu

Machine Dragon: Sweet he was some of the inspiration for half of my Designs. You want first version or heavy weapons version?

Gojifan54: Ooh I love the heavy weapons version

Machine Dragon:Great! This is going to be so much FUN!

I just need you to signs some release form stating that I'm not responsible for anything that may happen.

Gojifan54: OK

Machine Dragon: Great! And to those who were the first one's to leave us a review Will get a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter.

This has been Machine Dragon and

Gojifan54: Gojifan54

Machine Dragon: Saying see you on the Battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions & Answers

A/N

Machine Dragon: Now that was Fun!

Gojifan54: Yes it was

Machine Dragon: And the way you handle yourself with Kiryu. Are you sure that was your first time party in a Mechagodzilla?

Gojifan54: Yes it was

Machine Dragon: Well you coulda fooled me hahaha. I honestly thought that I was going to have to watch your back out there. But you did great you have a really great chance of being a permanent pilot.

Gojifan54: Thank you.

Machine Dragon: In fact how would you like to be my copartner for batting Kaiju for rest of the series?

Gojifan54: Ok I'd love to

Machine Dragon: Great! Because fighting with big Kaiju like them is really hard work. I guess space Godzilla really wants me dead this time.

Gojifan54: Yeah

Machine Dragon: SG has been trying to kill me for months now and what's worse is he formed an alliance with King Ghidorah and these new Kaiju. But if we team up than we may have a chance to stop them before they hurt any more innocent lives. What do you say partner you in or out?

Gojifan54: I'm in

Machine Dragon: Yes! Now let's see who our first reviewers are

Gojifan54: To Kaijuprincess13 I know about your story and I have favorited it and also follow it

Machine Dragon: Same with me with the both of them.

Gojifan54: Ok next to Gojirafan1954 thank you and you and I both have pretty much the same name

Machine Dragon: I can testify to that

Gojifan54: How?  
Machine Dragon: Your both in my PM box

Gojifan54: Hahaha

Machine Dragon: Now for VG

Gojifan54: Thank you and I can't wait for the next monsters either

Machine Dragon: That's when things will really get interesting.

Gojifan54: Yes they will

Machine Dragon: And last but not least Guest

Gojifan54: Thank you. And I can't wait for the next chapter either

Machine Dragon: Yes and Naomi and Gojira do have a beautiful relationship it's to bad for what's to come soon.

Gojifan54: BUT we won't give any spoilers

Machine Dragon: Sorry people but if you want to know than keep following the story.

Gojifan54: And as you know the disclaimer is on the second chapter

Machine Dragon: ;:|

Gojifan54: haha

Machine Dragon:Any way this is Machine Dragon and

Gojifan54: Gojifan54

Machine Dragon: Saying enjoy chapter 3 questions and answers

(Gojira is the 1954 Godzilla, Blaze is the 1962 Godzilla, Muscle is the 1964 Godzilla, Ghetto is the 1965 Godzilla)

* * *

Leos POV

When I sensed something I knew I had to warn Gojira. I had to fly for 20 miles just to get to bass island. It was a pretty bad flight, first a giant condor attacked me and then Ebirah that stupid lobster attacked me. Anyways I met Anguirus with Naomi (yes I know her name) searching for something. "Anguirus what are you doing?" I said. "I'm looking for a butterfly with Naomi, she wants to ask it why it was tickling her nose last night," he said. "Are you related to the butterfly Leo?" Naomi asked. "No I don't think so Naomi," I replied, "and anyways I'm a moth not a butterfly." "Oh," she said, looking a little disappointed. "Where is your father Naomi?" I asked, "I need to tell him something." "He is about to try and go back to sleep," Anguirus replied, "I believe he is in the cave." "Thank you," I said.  
"I think we should stay here and look for the butterfly Naomi," Anguirus said, "okay?" "Okay uncle Anguirus," Naomi replied. As I flew through the cave I heard some snoring. I flew over to it and saw Gojira, "Gojira, wake up," I said. He continued to sleep. I took in a deep breath and yelled, "GOJIRA, WAKE UP!" He jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. "What'd you do that for!" He yelled. "I had to wake you up somehow," I replied. "Well what is so important that you HAD to wake me up to tell me, because I want to go back to sleep," he said. "I detected something weird coming toward earth," I replied. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "Investigate it when it lands," I answered. "Ok but let me go to sleep again I'm tired," he replied with a yawn. "Ok Gojira you can go back to sleep," I said.

Naomi's POV

"Hey uncle Anguirus I found the butterfly," I said. "Ok I'm coming," he replied. "GOJIRA, WAKE UP," we heard Leo yell. Then we hear a loud BANG. "Anguirus what do you think that bang was," I asked. "Well when I used to yell like that to wake your daddy up and when I yelled he banged his head against the ceiling," he said chuckling. "That's funny haha," I replied. "Yes it is," said Leo who had just got there, "it is very funny." "Hey Leo can you ask that butterfly why it was tickling my nose," I asked. "Of course I can," Leo replied, "it says that it was just trying to find somewhere to sleep and when you woke up you scared it. It also says it is sorry that it tickled your nose." "Tell it its okay," I replied. "Ok," Leo said.

Anguirus POV

"Ok let's go play uncle Anguirus", Naomi said.

"Alright let's go," I replied.

"See you later Anguirus you to Naomi," Leo called out to us.

"Ok see you later and it was nice meeting you!" Naomi shouted over her shoulder.

Naomi and I went to play hide and seek in the Jungle and it's my turn to be it. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9.1 0! Ready or not here I come!" I called out.

"Now were did you scamper off to?" I asked to no one in particular.

Unlike most games hide and seek really plays into Naomi's favor she is only 15 feet tall and her Blue scale's really blend in with the Jungle so she's roughly camouflaged in the dense jungle. That and she smells like flowers and there are a lot of flowers around here and the fact that I'm 49 × her size does not make it any easier for me. So I try a little something.

"Oh Naomi where are you? Come out come out wherever you are," I called out in a singsong voice. Then I started to hear someone giggling. "Ahhh" I say to my self with a raised brow. I make my way over to a big bush and as I'm walking around I see a long Blue-Gray tale sticking out and wagon back and forth. I let a small smirk reach my muzzle.

' I got you, ' I Thought to myself.

"Now I wonder were Naomi could be?" I asked.

"Could she be under this rock?" I lift up the midsize rock. "No, could she be under my belly?" I look under me. "No, she's not there ether," I say pretending to be a little disappointed. "Oh were oh were could she be?" I started to hear more giggling. I smiled even more.

"I guess she's nowhere to be found."

I hear the sound branches being moved so I walked away just a little and then I spin around fast and said, "Unless I check right here! "

"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed in surprise.

"I got you!" I siad as I push her with my nose and start to rub her belly with it.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA uncle Anguirus hahaha stop! That tickles hahaha!" She said between laughs.

I cease my tickle attack on the young one and let her breathe in the fresh jungle air.

She gives me a warm smile and hugs my nose. "I love you so much uncle Anguirus," She says to me.

I can't help not to be by those sweet little words from her.

I take Naomi into a hug and tell her "I love you too."  
As we're snuggling and enjoying the warm hug we hear something. Something VERY BIG.

"What was that?" Naomi asked me.

"I… I don't know. Whatever it is it must be huge," I tell her.

"It sounded like a roar or at least part of one. But what could make a roar so loud?" Naomi spoke.

' What ever it was it's roar actually shook the tops of the trees. Then we see hundreds and I mean hundreds of birds flying away from the ocean as if they're scared of something. But what? ' I think to myself.

That's when we feel the earth beneath us shake. As if something is walking around. Something enormous.

"W...what's going on uncle Anguirus?" Naomi asked me while getting behind my leg.

Suddenly the wind changes and bring the new sent to my nose. It smells similar to that of Gojira but very different, odd.

For some reason it smells like my best friend and it doesn't. What could it be? That's when we hear an enormous roar. Now the adrenaline is really pumping through my veins. The humans have a saying in a life and death situation your body gets ready for one of two things: fight or flight. If I was alone I would be getting ready to fight whatever's out there but with the presence of my godchild I'm more ready to run like there's no tomorrow.

Then we hear a loud splash and to honest with you I was really ecstatic because whatever it is if it's going in the ocean it's going away. I sigh in relief. Then I see Gojira, Leo and a few others of Gojira's kind come running to us.

"What is the name of the ancients was that?" Gojira asked me.

"I don't know but it must be incredibly big to do all that," I tell my friend.

"We should check this out it," Leo suggest.

"Right Naomi stay close to your uncle Anguirus Ok," Gojira tell's his daughter.

She nods her head as a reply.

We made our way too the ocean and what we find shocks us all. There in the sand footprints as big as... Well I don't know but they're big. And I do mean big. You could almost or at least make a nest out of them.

The small crowd begins to speak among themselves. While Gojira stares at the giant footprint with great interest and a bit of shock.  
Naomi walks up to the giant footprint in and hops in it.

"What do you think made these daddy?" She asked her Father with both fear and interests.

"I don't know sweetheart I just don't know," My friend tells his only child.

"Well whatever was its gone now," Leo says.

"Yah but just because it's gone does it means actually gone it's still out there somewhere," One of Gojira's brethren says.

Gojira walks over to the footprint and take's Naomi in his arms and siad "let's go back".

And so we leave but I can't help but what was that thing and where did it come from?

Gojira's POV

*distant roar*  
"What was that!" Leo shouted. "I don't know but Naomi and Anguirus might be in danger!" I replied, worried.  
"Blaze you here," I asked. "Yes I'm here," Blaze replied. "Muscle you here," I said. "Yeah I'm here," Muscle said and added, "unfortunately." "Ghetto you here," I said. "Yes," he replied starting to curse out humanity. "Okay let's find Naomi and Anguirus," I said.  
"I can find them," Leo said, "and nearby them is something huge." "Okay where are they," I asked. "They are in the jungle," Leo replied.

["Run through the jungle" by Creedence Clearwater Revival plays in background]

We are running through the jungle to Naomi and Anguirus with directions from Leo. "To the right, and watch out for the… tree," Leo says right after I turn right and ram into the huge tree with a BANG. "Ouch." A minute later we find Naomi and Anguirus.

"What is the name of the ancients was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it must be incredibly big to do all that," Anguirus said to me.

"We should check this out it," Leo suggested.

"Right Naomi stay close to your uncle Anguirus Ok," I tell my daughter.

She nodded her head as a reply.

We made our way too the ocean and what we find shocks us all. There in the sand footprints as big as... Well I don't know but they're big. And I do mean big. You could almost or at least make a nest out of them.

My relatives began to speak among themselves. While I stared at footprint with great interest and a bit of shock.  
Naomi walks up to the giant footprint in and hops in it.

"What do you think made these daddy?" she asked me with both fear and interest.

"I don't know sweetheart I just don't know," I say to Naomi.

"Well whatever was its gone now," Leo says.

"Yeah but just because it's gone doesn't it mean it's actually gone it's still out there somewhere," Blaze says.

I say to my daughter, "let's go back".

"Okay daddy, but who are they," she said, pointing to Blaze, Muscle, and Ghetto.

"They are my relatives, that is Ghetto," I said as I pointed to him. "Hi Naomi, you're cute," Ghetto said to her. "Thanks," she replied. "That is Muscle," I said as I pointed to Muscle. "Hey, Naomi," he said. "Hi," she replied. "And that is Blaze, he fought King Kong," I said. "Hi there, little one," Blaze said to Naomi. "Hi," she replied.

We walked back to the cave, Naomi and I, and there we just sat down and we discussed what happened. "Well Anguirus and I were playing hide and seek and he was it and then we heard a loud roar, a little like yours, and it shooked the tops of the trees," she explained. "What could have a roar a little like mine and shake the tops of the trees," I accidentally said out loud. "I don't know daddy," she said. "Ok Naomi I'll have Ghetto help guard you, okay," I asked her. "Okay," she replied.

Ghetto's POV

When Gojira told me that I wold be helping Anguirus with guarding Naomi I was more than willing to comply.

"What in the name of the ancient ones was that thing any way?" My brother asked me.

"I don't know. But whatever it was it's still out there and we need to be ready," I replied.

"So Gojira wants you to help Anguirus with guarding Naomi?" my brother Muscle asked me.

"Yes he's very concerned about whatever's out there and believes that it would be better if Naomi has more than one guard to watch over her," I answered him.

"I guess he's losing faith in that overgrown hedgehog's abilities to protect her," Muscle said smugly.

"I just told you he wants Naomi to be extra safe it has nothing to do with his faith in Anguirus' abilities to protect Naomi he's only concern for his daughter nothing else," I said back to him with a hint of annoyance.

I swear, my brother can be so narrowminded with other species always looking down on them as weaker beings.

Contradictory to all his beliefs we're not the superior ones. Just among them.

* * *

A/N

Machine Dragon: Wow what do you think that was Gojifan54?

Gojifan54: I don't know

Machine Dragon: What ever it was it MUST be huge to do all that.

Gojifan54: yes it really must.

Machine Dragon: Well I hope that it's not an enemy otherwise they could be in some real trouble.

Gojifan54: Yes they could

Machine Dragon: So what do you think it was fans? Friend or foe let us know in the reviews.

Gojifan54: Whoever gets it first will get a good long mention in our next chapter

Machine Dragon: We'll let you know if you were closer or not with the next chapter. And for those who came close to the right answer will get a cheer from us.  
Gojifan54:'Till next time, this is Gojifan54 and Machine Dragon:Machine Dragon and we'll see you on the Battlefield. Oh got another call in. It's wow 1 Axe Head and 2 Knife heads. Care to join me for this one Gojifan54?  
Gojifan54: Ok Machine Dragon:


	4. Chapter 4 New Arrivals

A/N

Machine Dragon: Dang that was one HECK OF A FIGHT.

Gojifan54: Yes it really was

Machine Dragon: Maybe it's just me but those Kaiju were more aggressive than the others.

Gojifan54: it wasn't you they were really aggressive.

Machine Dragon: I know that the Knife Heads are meant for heavy brawling and the Axe Heads are no different but something was way off about them.

Gojifan54: Something was definitely wrong

Machine Dragon: I think that Spacegodzilla has something to do with this. But how?

Gojifan54: Maybe he modified their genetic structure to make them more aggressive?

Machine Dragon: But in all honesty we barely survived that fight.

Gojifan54:Yes that was a hard fight

Machine Dragon: It's a good thing that you were in the heavy armor Kiryu if not that Axe Head would have killed you

Gojifan54: yeah :-(

Machine Dragon: But you did great in the fight you have a real shot of being the permanent pilot to MG3

Gojifan54: Thanks

Machine Dragon: You're welcome

Gojifan54: Okay to the reviewers

Machine Dragon:To Dragon Blitz 85 We're just getting started the real fun will begin soon

Gojifan54: yes it will and to VG-Classics-Fan: #1 thank you.

Machine Dragon: Yes Things are about to get real interesting and we hope that you will enjoy our story

Gojifan54: #2 no it is just the year it's how its atomic breath looked (1962 Blaze) what the nickname of the suit was (1964 Muscle) and who he fought (GHidorah GHetto)

Machine Dragon:Yes the only thing that really separate them is the year they came out.

Gojifan54: #3 Biollante will definitely be in this

Machine Dragon: Yes she will but you will have to wait sorry

Gojifan54: #4 no I don't think gamera and his enemies will be in this

Machine Dragon: this is many a Godzilla universe story

Gojifan54: #5 no Gorgo is not going to be in this

Machine Dragon: Maybe another story. We will have to think about it

Gojifan54: we will

Machine Dragon: Well since no tried to guess what that thing was you'll all have to wait till it makes its grand entrance.

Gojifan54: Well enjoy chapter 4

Machine Dragon: New comer this has been Machine Dragon and

Gojifan54: Gojifan54

Machine Dragon: Enjoy

* * *

somewhere over the pacific ocean

Monster X POV

"Okay get ready to land in the ocean," X said. "Why the ocean," I asked. "Do you want to blow up," X asked. "No," I replied. "Then we land in the ocean."  
*splash*  
"Okay everybody out," I yelled. "We know!" every Xelien on the ship yelled. ' Sheesh why is everybody so mean to me all the time ' I thought to myself, knowing I would never come up with an answer.

Gojira's POV

After all that has happened in the past few hours I decide to go and look for who or whatever is out there.

"Gojira are you sure about this?" Blaze asks me.

"I have to know what's out there and I have to find out if it's a friend or foe. You heard and felt what that thing did, something like that could be a real threat to us all," I tell my comrade.

"I understand that you're concerned for Naomi and the rest of us. Still you should let me or Muscle go instead of you. Your owe her King and …" He didn't finish what he was saying.

"And as your King it's my duty to inshore the safety of my family and subjects. Even if it means putting me life on the line for them," I say in a commanding voice.

He gives me a blank look. We eye each other for a few moments until I turn away getting ready to leave my cave then he spoke again.

"Before my parents died I promised them that I would look after Gigantis and any one else who becomes a part of her life."

I turned to look him in the eye and to hear what he has to say.

"I was always there for my little sister, I was always the one to fight her fight's always there for her when some jerk broke her heart,  
I was the one who taught her how to use her powers and how to tell if someone is lying to you and more," He told me.

"I was there when you two started to date and I was there for your wedding, I was the second one there for her when she laid Naomi's egg and I was there when Naomi hatched, But I was not there when she needed me the most," He said with pain in his voice.

"I was not there for her when she was killed... For every single thing that ever happened to Gigantis I was there for her, she was more like a daughter than a sister to me and I was there for her every single time, except when she was killed, so l made a promise to her, to protect her family no matter what, I lost everyone who I loved in my life Gojira. You and Naomi are all I've got left," He said to me with small tears in his eyes.

I haven't seen Blaze cry in 5 years, In fact that was the first and only time I've ever seen him cry.

"Alright Blaze you can come. And if you think it best we will bring Muscle along to," I tell my Brother in-law.

He gives me a nod of approval.

I know what your talking about any other King would have put his foot down and made sure that he knew his place with me his King. But I see him as my family before I see him as my subject. And besides the guy just summed up his life story to me. What would you have done in a case like this?

And he's right like Blaze him Anguirus and Naomi is all I've got left in life. So I give in to him this time.

"Let's go," I command.

"As you wish my King," Was his reply.

We walked out of the Cave shoulder to shoulder with our heads held high as if we're going to war. I pray that we aren't.

"Muscle your coming with us," Blaze tells the yellow-green Dinosaur.

"What? Why me?" He asked with annoyance.

"Because we are part of the Royal Guards and it's our job to protect the royal family no matter what whether you like it or not, now shut your mouth and get your tail moving before I make you," Blaze commanded.

I was impressed with Blaze to say the least.  
One of the main reasons why Blaze is Leader of the Royal Guards is because he's one who believes that if have responsibilities you must be committed to them.

After being scolded like a child Muscle let out defeated sigh and said, "So when do we leave.?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Now," I replied

As we began to make our way to the Ocean I hear a small but frightened voice. And the words it spoke were enough to stop me in my tracks.

"Daddy don't go!" Cried my daughter's voice.

I turned to see her running up to me with Anguirus and Ghetto right behind her. I walk to her and she jumped at me like her life depended on it. I take Naomi into my arms and hold her tight and to be honest with you I never wonted to let go of her.

"Please don't go Daddy I don't want to lose you," Naomi pleaded to me.

"I have to go I need to know what's out there and if it's a threat or not please try to understand this Naomi," I say to my little one while rubbing her back.

"Then I'll go with you," She said back to me.

"Now Naomi you are," I didn't get to finish.

"The Princess and it's my job to make sure that all of you stay safe even if I have to put my life on the line," She said leaving all of us speechless.

I never thought Naomi would say such a thing at such a tender age she's just full of surprises.

"Naomi you can't go it's much to dangerous for a young one like your self," Stated Ghetto.

"I don't care! I'm going and that's that!" My little one said to her new Guardian leaving him speechless.

"You should learn some respect for your elders little one," Muscle told my daughter.

Wich earned him a death glare from me. He looked away from my fierce gaze taking the warning I just gave him.

I turned back to my daughter and soften my gaze and spoke to her.

"Naomi listen to me. I know you're scared but this is something that I have to do. Please try to understand I have to go," I pleaded with my daughter.

"Alright but you need to promise me one thing okay?" She said to me.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"Promise me that you'll come back, please promise me daddy," Naomi said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise you that I will always return," I promised to Naomi.

Suddenly I had a vision the past. That's what my mate said before she left and never came back.

But I will come back to her. I will come back to my daughter. I swore to my self.

I gave Naomi one last tight hug then I placed her on the back of Anguirus' neck. She looked up at me still with tears in her eyes as if this is the last time we will ever see one another.

"Good bye daddy," Naomi said to me.

"Good bye Naomi," I said back.

As I turned back to the sea in search of my potential enemy I think of what I said to Naomi. I will come back to you I promise.

The three of us walk into the water with out a word but we didn't need to speak I knew what they were thinking. What is out there and can we beat it?

Naomi's POV

"Goodbye daddy," I said to my dad.

"Goodbye Naomi," he replied.

I watched as he walked away and I was scared for him. _What happens if he never comes back_ , I asked myself. "Naomi are you ok?" Anguirus asked me. "I'm just worried about daddy, what happens if he doesn't come back," I asked. "Calm down Naomi its going to be okay," uncle Anguirus said, trying to calm me down.

When we got to the cave Mosuraya was there. "Mosuraya! What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your brother," Anguirus said. "Oh he is here," she said. "BING, GET OUT HERE," she yelled so loudly that it almost destroyed my eardrums, which is VERY hard to do. "Jeez sis you don't have to yell so loud," Bing replied. "Well sorry," she replied sarcastically. And so an argument started.

(Two minutes later)

"JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" both me and Anguirus yelled simultaneously. "Jeez you are both so annoying," I said to them. "Really Naomi, just really," Anguirus said.  
"Well its true!"  
"Naomi you don't seem to be acting like you normally, you just yelled louder than normal," Mosuraya said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ever since Muscle killed our mom and we had to move here, we basically monitored you, and the way you yelled was NOT normal. So what is wrong?" she asked. "My daddy is leaving to see what caused that big splash earlier, I guess I'm just worried about daddy. I mean what happens if he doesn't come back," I replied. "I mean he raised me after mommy died, and I don't want to lose my only father. Its just…" I didn't get to finish. "Naomi you know he is going to be okay, I mean he IS the best fighter on this island," Anguirus said. "I know, but I have a bad feeling," I replied. "Okay enough talk, I'm hungry," said Mosuraya. "So am I," Bing said. "Okay let's go get something to eat, maybe some nice leaves for you two, and some deer for Naomi and I?" Anguirus asked. "Okay," all three of us said simultaneously. "Ok let's go," Anguirus said.

* * *

A/N

Gojifan54: Okay so Naomi, Anguirus, Mosuraya, and Bing are going out to eat, and Gojira, Blaze, and Muscle are going out to see what that thing was. And I believe we will find out what that thing is next chapter right Machine Dragon?

Machine Dragon: Maybe, there's a lot of things going on right now.

Gojifan54: Yes and there has to be a lot of ground to cover to get to that thing

Machine Dragon: No kidding it left hours ago and there in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and that's big enough to hide anything. So that's a ton of underwater ground to cover.

Gojifan54: Yes and we are also sorry for the long wait.

Machine Dragon: Yes we are. Please understand that Gojifan 54 and I do have lives out side of FanFicton and those lives do take up a lot of time. But we are always working on the story. So if updates are slow that just means that we're very busy. We hope that you will understand.

Gojifan54: Yes and we are serious about sequels

Machine Dragon: Right you are Goji this story is the first of possibly a trilogy. We are not sure yet if we will stop at 3 or not time will tell.

Gojifan54: Yes time will tell. :-)

Machine Dragon: Now to address a certain manner to you guys.

Gojifan54: Okay, you start.

Machine Dragon: 2 Things that I have notice while I was checking out the reviews and talking to KaijuPrincess 13.

Gojifan54: What were the two things?

Machine Dragon:  
1: Character names

2: Character placement

Gojifan54: What is that about?

Machine Dragon: I'm getting there just give me a minute.

Gojifan54: Ok Machine Dragon: It has come to my attention that ALL of you believe that Gojira in this story is Godzilla. This is incorrect while the name [Gojira] is the Japanese version for [Godzilla] in this story they are not the same character. They are two different characters. Gojira is Naomi's Fother yes but he is NOT Godzilla. He is who he is Gojira. But rest assured fans Godzilla will be in the story. But not for a while we have plans for the KING of the monsters.

Now on to the next issue.

Gojifan54: Ok

Machine Dragon: But first anything to add Goji before we move on?

Gojifan54: Not really.

Machine Dragon: Ok then number 2 : Character placement.

Gojifan54: Okay shoot.

Machine Dragon: BANG!

Gojifan54: Hahaha I mean go ahead.

Machine Dragon: OK it has also come to my attention that you are all thought that Gojira and Naomi are the last once of there kind. This too is incorrect Naomi and Gojira are NOT the last ones of the Godzillasaurus Maximus family. In this story there's quite an abundant amount of them. Goji I think that we should let the fans in on one of the main ideas for the story don't you think. So that way they will understand better.

Gojifan54: Okay.

Machine Dragon: Alright you go first this was your brilliant idea my friend.

Gojifan54: There will be 19 other Godzillasaurus Maximises (Godzillas) in this story.  
Machine Dragon: You see we are going to add in just about every single incarnation of both Godzilla and all the other Kaiju from the entire franchise.

Gojifan54: Yes and also remember Ghetto's movie came out the same year as Muscle's

Machine Dragon: And Gojira is from the 1954 film, Gigantis is from 1955 as well as Anguirus, Naomi is from 1993.

Gojifan54: Wait I thought Naomi would be the 2004 Godzilla.

Machine Dragon: Yes but keep in mind she still a baby. And because it is popular belief that junior became the Godzilla in final wars. And you just gave them a clue as to what she's going to look like in the final stage.

Gojifan54: okay

Machine Dragon: Now is there anything else you want to give away before due time?

Gojifan54: No and sorry about that

Machine Dragon: It's fine. We were going to tell them anyway. Oh yeah almost forgot to Dragon Blitz 85 thanks for the review bro we really do appreciate it.

Gojifan54: Thanx so much.

Machine Dragon: And remember fan if you can guess what appeared on the island in chapter 2 you will get a big shout out from us and if you are an author a big recommendation for your stories.

Gojifan54: Yes and maybe appear as a human character, but that is a BIG maybe.

Machine Dragon: We're still working on that sort of thing.

Gojifan54: Yeah and there will be some human characters appearing soon, right Machine Dragon?

Machine Dragon: Yes. But that will all half to wait till oops I almost slipped up there. Sorry fan but you'll just have to wait till it's time.

Gojifan54: Haha okay now let's end this A/N right?

Machine Dragon: Yes. Well fans this has been Machine Dragon and

Gojifan54: Gojifan54

Machine Dragon: Saying we hoped that you have enjoyed the chapter and be on the lookout for the next one Battle of the Titans. I'm getting another call.

Gojifan54: I wonder what we're fighting this time

Machine Dragon: Oh boy it's Megaguirus and her army, that's going to be a fun one.

Gojifan54: Oh great, just great I don't really like bugs

Machine Dragon: Me neither and there's a ton of them.

Gojifan54: Oh no, that is not good

Machine Dragon: Look at the bright side, it could be something worse like giant spiders or scorpions.

Gojifan54: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I have arachnophobia which is a fear of spiders

Machine Dragon: I know. But these are just giant inter-dimensional dragonflies with Godzilla's DNA so you'll be ok.

Gojifan54: Okay, I just hope they don't scratch the outside of Kiryu.

Machine Dragon: What are you so worried about? You'll be inside one of the most powerful MechaKaiju ever. I'm the Biological beast here, if anyone should be worried about those creepy crawlers getting under their armor its me.

Gojifan54: I mean like scrape their stingers against it

Machine Dragon: Are you kidding me?! Your more worried about the paint job than staying alive?!

Gojifan54: No if they do that I might go rigid for a couple seconds then go partially insane. I can't stand that kind of sound

Machine Dragon: (Falls back with feet and tail in the air)

Gojifan54: What, do you mean you want me to retreat because that won't happen

Machine Dragon: No we will NEVER retreat we will stay there in the hart of battle till we are victorious or DIE in a glorious demise HAHAHA HAHAHA!

Gojifan54: Haha

Machine Dragon: Well fans it's been FUN but it's time to go

Gojifan54: Yes and we'll see you on the battlefield. :-)


	5. Chapter 5 : Battle of the Titans

A/N

Machine Dragon: Dang that was a lot of bugs to swat. Pesky little buggers.

Gojifan54: I'm happy we are done with them at least for now

Machine Dragon: Yah but I'm not to happy about Megaguirus getting a way, but at the same time I am.

Gojifan54: Yeah same

Machine Dragon: In a way I'm glad that we didn't kill her.

Gojifan54: Why?

Machine Dragon: Because I heard that she and Space Godzilla are a couple. Do you have any idea horrible it would be if that was true and SG came to avenge her?

Gojifan54: Oh great

Machine Dragon: I sure hope that those two don't start a family.

Gojifan54: Yeah that would be horribly horrible

Machine Dragon: Horribly? Is that even a real word?

Gojifan54: Yes it is

Machine Dragon: Wow who new.

Gojifan54: Me

Machine Dragon: Show off.

Gojifan54: Hahahaha thanks.

Machine Dragon: Humans

Gojifan54: Hahahahahaha

Machine Dragon: Anyways fan's have a surprise for you guys.

Gojifan54: Yes we do

Machine Dragon: Today we are having a special guest appearance on the show

Gojifan54: Yes and I CAN'T WAIT

Machine Dragon: And our special guest is...

(Drum roll)

Gojifan54: Anguirus!

(crowd cheering like mad)

Yes and he is my second favorite Godzilla series monster

Machine Dragon: Hey Anguirus. How are you today?

Anguirus: I'm great Machine Dragon

Gojifan54: So how did you possibly hang on to Ghidorah's neck in destroy all monsters?

Anguirus: I guess it was just fear and anger.

Machine Dragon: Fear? I always thought that you were the Kaiju without fear.

Anguirus: Nope, I feel fear, I was just afraid of falling to my death

Gojifan54: Wow... Just... Wow I never thought you would say fear.

Machine Dragon: Well that does make since. But still you fought with Godzilla and Jr and you took on King Ghidorah three times and Gigan and more.

Anguirus: Thank you Machine Dragon.

Machine Dragon: No problem BTW I'm a huge fan of yours.

Gojifan54: And so am I but what exactly happened there when you fought Gigan I mean you should have known his saw blade was in use and you seemed to just run into it.

Anguirus: I believe I have a scar from that although of course I can't see.

Machine Dragon: Well it's been years so it's basically gone I can hardly see it.

Gojifan54: Yeah same

Machine Dragon: So tell us Anguirus I have been meaning to ask you something.

Anguirus: Okay go ahead

Machine Dragon: Now in 1995 you and Godzilla's second fight he almost killed you by biting your neck. And gave you was it 1 or 3 scars on your left eye right?

Anguirus: First of all it was 1955 and it was Godzilla's first fight and it was 3 scars. And dang it he actually BURNT ME! I don't like to talk about that fight okay.

Gojifan54: Okay Anguirus we didn't mean to upset you.

Machine Dragon: Yah sorry. But what I wonted to ask you was a few years I read on a website that after Godzilla was in prison in the iceberg. Someone said that it was you that dugout the glacier and set Godzilla free.

Can you tell us why you did that. If it's ok with you.

Anguirus: Actually I didn't dig him out. The chunk of ice he was inside actually broke off and it then floated off into the ocean.

Gojifan54: To tell you the truth I actually knew that.

Machine Dragon: Yeah thanks. Well can you tell us what you think came to the island.

Anguirus: Well I don't want to give any spoilers.

Machine Dragon: Ok well that's fine and.. wait hold on what do you mean by that? The characters' identities revealed in the second half of the story. How could you know who it is unless... Gojifan54.

Gojifan54: What, I mean it has his best friends smell so he probably guessed by the smell, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Right Angy, if we can call you that?

Anguirus: Yah sure. And your totally right Gojifan54. I just guessed it but don't worry I won't say anything promise.

Gojifan54: Okay

Machine Dragon: Good. Now I think that we have kept the fans waiting long enough. What do you guys say we start the story now?

Gojifan54: Okay how about we let Anguirus do the honors?

Machine Dragon: Great idea. Glad I thought of it.

Gojifan54: Hey it was my idea!

Machine Dragon: Or was it? ( DUN DUN DUN )

Gojifan54: Hey let's not get in an argument.

Machine Dragon: Or should we? ( DUN DUN DUN)

Gojifan54: Okay please stop that

Machine Dragon: I will (DUN DUN DUN ) anyways I'm Machine Dragon and

Gojifan54: Gojifan54 and

Machine Dragon: And that guy in the back playing with the keyboard in the back.

Anguirus: And Anguirus saying enjoy chapter 5 : Battle of the Titans

( DUN DUN DUUUN )

Machine Dragon: Ok dude stop that.

Gojifan54: Yeah its getting REALLY annoying

* * *

Gojira's POV

It's been 25 minutes since we left Bass Island and there is still no sign of whatever that thing was, and I'm both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" asked Muscle in an almost irritated tone.

"Anything that looks like it's out of the ordinary," said Blaze.

"You mean more than 3 giant Dinosaurs that can swim and breathe underwater and shoot fire?" Muscle asked in a questioning tone.

I turned to see the two aquatic saurians conversation going on with Blaze having a "you've got a point there" look on his face.

Which I kinda have to agree with. I hate to say it but we have no idea what we're even looking for. It could be anything or anywhere.

"Hey look," said Blaze.

"Who's that?" Muscle asked.

I look in the direction my brethren are looking in to see a young Godzillasaurus Maximus swimming below us and it looks like it hasn't noticed us swimming above it.

"At ease," I command to the two nuclear dinos getting ready for a fight.

"He could be the one who we're looking for," said Muscle.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions just because he's the first thing that we've seen so far," I tell the yellow trim Dino.

"I'll go and check him out you two wait hear, do not approach unless I say so, understand?" I asked them.

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

I began swimming towards the Kaiju in question. As I got closer I began to observe him. The first thing that I noticed was that his scale's are not black but blue, his body is much slimmer than most other's, he had one row of large spines on his back and he looked very feminine for a young male.

As I got closer to him I started to hear him talking to himself.

"Where is she?" the young Dinosaur said in a worried voice.

Soon I realized something this guy was actually a girl.

I can tell that she hasn't noticed me yet. She's too busy looking for someone. But who? Her mate? No now that I'm getting a better look at her she looks too young to have a mate right now. Who could she be looking for?

'I have to get her attention but I don't want to scare her and risk getting into a fight with her,' I thought to myself.

If I were to scare her she would run away and I won't get the answer's that I want. But if I do get into a fight with her Blaze and Muscle will rush in and that will cause her to panic. Then there's no way of telling how things will go. The sound of battle would attract whoever she's looking for and that could start an all out battle which could even attract that thing we're looking for.

'I'll try to get her attention but keep my distance from her so I don't scare her,' I thought to myself.

"Excuse me?" I called loud enough for her hear me.  
She she spun around pretty quickly letting out a gasp of surprise.

Rika's POV

"Excuse me?" someone called. I spun around and let out a gasp, "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Gojira, king of the monsters, what is your name miss and what are you doing out here all by yourself?" he, Gojira, asked. "My name is Rika, my mom and I went out fishing and I swam too far from her, I then started looking for her. Then something big came so I hid in a cave, after I was sure it was safe I went out. That was thirty minutes ago, and I have been looking for my mom for thirty minutes," I said very quickly.

"Okay I understand," Gojira said "Do you want to stay with us, we will help you find your mom, okay?" "Okay," I replied. 'Wow this guy is very nice, but I wonder what they are doing out here' I thought to myself.

Gojira pointed to the yellow trim dino and said, "This is Muscle." "Hi," I said. "Hello little one," he replied. Then Gojira pointed to the other one and said, "This is Blaze." "Hi," I said. "Hello little one," he replied.

"Okay, are we ready to look for Rika's mom guys?" Gojira asked. "Yes sir," they both said. "Okay then let's go."

(Fifty minutes later)

"I found her!" Blaze yelled, and we all rushed over. "Mom!" I yelled swimming to her. "Rika!" She yelled back, swimming to me. "Oh I was so worried about you Rika, don't ever do that again," my mom said. "I won't," I replied.

"Who are they," she said pointing to Gojira, Muscle, and Blaze. "That is Gojira," I said pointing to him, "he is the king of the monsters, mom." "Oh dear, a king, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were a king," my mom said. "It doesn't matter, anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, uh what is your name, please?" Gojira asked.

"My name is Meka," said my mom. "Pleasure to meet you then Meka," Gojira said. "Okay and this is Muscle," I said, pointing to the yellow trim dino. "Hi Muscle," she said. "Hi Meka," he replied in a sour tone. "And last but not least Blaze," I said pointing to him. "Hi Blaze," Meka said. Blaze just waved hi.

"Hey, do you guys want to help us find whatever that big thing was?" Gojira asked. (SPLASH!) "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!?" I yelled. "Quick dive down as far as possible!" Gojira said.

Meka's POV

When Gojira told us to dive down the first thing I did was grabbed my daughter and made a straight dive down to the bottom of the Ocean. I had to get her to a safe place as fast as I can I saw a good size hole in the rocks below once I got there the first thing I did was shove Rika in there and then I block the opening using my own body with my back tuned to the rest of the Ocean. Them suddenly I felt some white lean against my back I turned around to see what it was and I was surprised to see not what, but who it was. It was Gojira himself standing over me.

Why is standing over me like this?

Could he be protecting me and Rika if so why? Why would a King go out of his way to protect a mother and her child? Unless unless he is a father him self.

"Are you two alright?" Gojira asked me.

"I'm ok." I replied.  
"Rika what about you?"  
"I'm fine mom thanks to you." My Daughter replied.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Blaze on a curious tone.

"I don't know but we better go check it out. You two stay here," Commanded Gojira.

"Excuse me?" I asked.  
He maybe the King and all but NO male tells me what to do. He gave me a curious look like he didn't know what just happened.

"Look Meka I want you and your daughter to stay here just to be safe."

"Are you saying that I that I'm incapable of protecting myself and my daughter?" I asked the larger dino in front of me.

"No that's not what I meant I just don't want to risk anybodys safety." Gojira says to defend himself.

"Then why are we out?" Muscle asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well if you don't won't to be here Muscle you can just go home." Blaze said.

"Really?" Asked Muscle

"No" Said Blaze

* * *

A/N

Machine Dragon: So now we meet two females and I don't think that I won't to get on Meka's bad side.

Gojifan54: So. Am. I.

Machine Dragon: What do you think Anguirus? Would you won't to cross a Mother Godzilla?

Anguirus: Uh no. I don't want to get burnt ever again

Gojifan54: Well that answers that

Machine Dragon: Good enough for me

Gojifan54: Okay, now everybody, what do you think that monster was that appeared on Bass island, and is this the last time asking?

Machine Dragon: Yes we have been very generous with offering you a chance to be an OC character but of no is interested in it we will revoke it by the next chapter.

Gojifan54: Okay

Machine Dragon: Now we know that we promised you all that Gojira and MX would fight in this chapter but things didn't work out the way we wonted but don't worry next chapter there will be two Kaiju fight's. We promise.

Gojifan54: And I am currently drinking water out of a sink *gulp gulp gulp gulp*

Machine Dragon: Why dose that matter?

Gojifan54: I don't know...

Machine Dragon: Ok...

Anguirus: What is going on here?

Machine Dragon: I don't know

Gojifan54: Neither do I

Machine Dragon: Any way we hope that you are enjoying our story because it is a lot of work for the two of us.

Gojifan54: And I think someone is calling you, I can hear it.

Machine Dragon: What? Who?

Gojifan54: I don't know

Machine Dragon: Anguirus do you hear anything?

Anguirus: No

Gojifan54:

Machine Dragon: I think so my friend.

Gojifan54: Ok then I am hearing things

Machine Dragon: I think so my friend.

Gojifan54: Yeah that is what happens when you always blast your music

Machine Dragon: Then maybe you should stop doing that.

Gojifan54: Can't its in my blood

Machine Dragon: You humans have very weird blood.

Gojifan54: Haha it is just a figure of speech

Machine Dragon: Oh so they have toys of speeches?

Gojifan54: Oh great... Do I have to explain all about us!?

Machine Dragon: Maybe.

Gojifan54: Okay Anguirus can you end this for us, please?

Anguirus: Well fans we hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and we hope to see all of you next time because (DUN DUN DUN)

Anguirus: Really man really? Your still doing that?

Gojifan54: Come on dude! *phone rings* oh great it is Shane, probably to say my laugh gives him cancer, he does say that too

Machine Dragon: ;:/ that's just... I don't know what to say.

Bro it was funny the first time now it's really getting interesting.

Gojifan54: *on the phone* You know what Shane! (Blanks out everything I say)

Machine Dragon: ;:| wow. Come down Goji remember that Anger is the enemy and we must.

(DUN DUN DUN)

I'm really starting to get annoyed with you Keyboard guy.

Anguirus: Am I the only one who isn't really annoyed

Machine Dragon: Yes. Now seriously dude cut it out.

Gojifan54: *still on the phone* KUSOKURAE KUSOKURAE! *hangs up* I don't even like Shane I'm going to listen to Skrillex

Machine Dragon: Ok... That was an interesting conversation. (DUN DUN DUN)

I swear to whatever divinity that you worship if you do that one more time...

Gojifan54: Haha I'm listening to Kyoto by Skrillex he is an awesome dubstep artist.

Machine Dragon: Sounds good. Maybe I'll give it a try.

(DUN DUN DUN)

Dude what is it with you!?

Guy with keyboard

Screw you Machine Dragon at least I have a life out side of this Studio. And I even have a girlfriend and WE had a great Valentine's Day unlike you who never gets a date. So take that you loser.

Gojifan54: Ooh that is it! *grabs sword out of nowhere*

Machine Dragon: *BANG!*

Gojifan54: Well I think he won't annoy anybody anymore

Machine Dragon: * blow smoke away from Barrel*

Now dose any one else won't to make fun of my non existing love life?

Gojifan54: Hopefully not, anyways that word I said on the phone, Kusokurae, is a Japanese curse word and I'm not going to say the definition

Anguirus and everyone in the Studio

No, not me, I gotta go, I think my mom is calling me.

Anguirus: you really need to stop that Gojifan. It's a bad influence on the kids.

Gojifan54: Sorry

Anguirus: Well now that that's over I'm going to the Kaiju bowling alley... Do you guys want to come? It will be Me, Godzilla and Rodan against Varan, Baragon and Manda. And we could used to more players. So do you guys won't to come?

Gojifan54: Um I'm human, so I'm too small, I'll probably get crushed, I'm actually a pretty good bowler, dang I don't know

Machine Dragon: I'm in. Hay Goji I'll let you drive Gipsy Danger or one of the other Jaegers if you want?

Gojifan54: Okay!

Machine Dragon: Well fans it's that time again, only this time we're going bowling, this has been Machine Dragon, Anguirus and

Gojifan54: Gojifan54

Machine Dragon: See you on the Battlefield.


End file.
